The Slayer's Leverage
by Ambrosia Serenely Rho
Summary: "You're human." Those were the first words she ever said to me. I never knew what she meant then, it wasn't until some time later did I find out. I am Eliot Spencer. And I am a retrieval specialist. But I am mostly known as a hitter. A hired hand to take people out. And this is the story of how one girl changed my whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Faith was running through the forest, crossbow in hand. She had lost Angelus and Star, but she had no doubt that they were alright. The question was would _she _be alright. The demon that was currently chasing her was rather nasty. Not that she couldn't handle it. Mid run she turned around and shot some crossbows at the damn thing, but they did little damage. Running past a tree she skidded to a halt and teleported up into the tree. She then watched as the demon ran past the tree. Assumingly following the direction she would have still been running in. After a good long while she jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. She was just about to go find the others when something hit her from behind. She rolled a bit before jumping up, pointing her crossbow at the thing that had attacked her. But her crossbow was kicked from her hands. She looked up at the man before her, ready to attack him if need be, but then she noticed something. He had a heart beat.

"You're human," Faith said to him. And she could see it in his mind too, he wasn't just some human looking demon or something like that. He was human. With his hazel blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. He was also fairly muscular.

"What?" He asked, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Before anything else could be said or done two people grabbed her arms.

"Come on Faith, let's go," Angelus said.

She glanced behind her and saw the demon coming their way.

"Right," she said. "Run ahead of me." She shoved both him and Star in front of her. She then ran towards the human and gently slammed him into a tree, covering his mouth. She could feel him struggle against her, but he wasn't going anywhere. The demon ran by them then, and again she waited a few minutes before pushing away from the human and the tree. She then heard a scream coming from Star, followed by Angel shouting her name. In a flash she was running after the demon, since she had lost her crossbow a sword appeared in her hands. As she advanced on the demon she saw it was standing above Star, jumping up she landed on it's back before thrusting her sword into his head. Angelus pulled Star out from under them in time for the demon to stagger and fall to the ground. She did a tuck and roll before jumping to her feet and turning to look at the fallen demon. She then held out her hand, making the demon catch fire, turning him to ash before making a wind pick up and blowing his remains away. Walking over to Star she looked her over.

"You ok?" she asked, looking over every inch of her best friend.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said flailing her arms at Faith.

"What was that about sis?" Angel asked.

"Well I was tired of running from that thing, so I went up a tree. After it ran past I jumped down to go find you two so we can get out of here when that kid ran into me. I thought he was another demon so I jumped into action but he kicked the crossbow away. Then I realized he was a human," She said shrugging. "Anyways I am SO done with this forest. Let's bounce," She said taking their hands and teleporting them back to her place.

"Are you sure he wasn't there with the demons?" Angel asked as they walked up the steps to her house.

"Yes Liam, I am sure."

"I told you to never call me that."

"Then stop questioning me. I saw his mind. He wasn't there with the demons. He ran into me purely on accident. It is probable the last we will ever see of him. So please drop it," She snapped as they walking into the house. She heard a clank and turned around to see that he had tossed her sword on the floor.

"The only problem is when we went into the forest you had a crossbow. So what happened to it Faith."

"I dropped it ok. You also had a stake and a sword of your own but I don't see them anywhere. So stop treating me like a child. It was a freak accident the guy showed up, it means nothing, and it could have happened to either one of you."

"If it had happened to me I would have..."

"What?" She got up in his face. "Killed him? You know my rule about killing people."

"Rule? It's more like a law."

"Either way it has kept us safe. From each other, and the humans. It is bad enough we go out patrolling once in awhile, the whole point to hiding out from the world is to; well hide out. Not make ourself known because of stupid little habits like slaying and feeding from humans."

"It's bullshit! We shouldn't have to hide!"

"This was your idea!"

"To protect you!"

"I don't need protecting!"

"Oh ya?!"

"Yea!" She punched him.

His head snapped back before he looked at her and backhanded her.

She growled and slammed him into the wall.

He growled back just the same.

"You will not feed from a human," she snarled at him.

"Try and stop me," he said back.

She punched him again, while also blocking his arms from hitting her back.

"Stop fighting me!" she said through gritted teeth.

She then slammed her body into his against the wall and kissed him. As she deepen the kiss Angelus moaned. She then bit his lip making him bleed. As he licked his lips she cut her neck with a nail and shoved his face to the spot. It took him a moment before he bit into her neck. She gasped and held his head to her neck. In a flash Angelus flipped them around, pinning her to the wall with his body. He rubbed his erection against her and she moaned.

Totally forgetting about Star, who just left into another room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Faith felt Angel had enough she grabbed his head and pulled back from her neck. Her tongue then flickered out, licking the blood off his lips. She kissed him with abandon, her tongue sliding against his with a hunger that demanded to be satisfied. He responded in kind, exploring her mouth and memorizing her taste. Despite the obviously pressing need within them both they managed to take their time. Neither rushed; they moved as if they'd never made love in their lives. When he touched her, his hands sought to memorize the expanse of skin they touched. He moved them over her body, seeking every little curve and crevice while their mouths sought new depths to plunder. It was a naked, honest passion between them. Even if either wanted to hold back, the blood suppressed those instincts. She made a small sound of surrender and he took that as permission, sliding his hands up to caress the clothed hills of her breasts.

He plied the mounds in his hands with much attention, touching and taunting them. He pulled off her shirt and revealed the bare chest beneath. He couldn't resist sweeping one of the peaks into his mouth, suckling on the nipple there and coaxing it taut between his teeth. The nub responded immediately to his attention and the result was another long, low moan from the woman under him. She leaned back and offered her entire torso for his pleasure and he accepted, running greedy hands down the whole pale expanse of her milky skin. As she rose he flicked his tongue out and used her body's motion to draw it up her skin, indulging in the taste of her silken flesh.

Faith teleported them into her bedroom, not breaking their movements any. She kissed him again as they arrived at her bed.

* * *

Star ignored the moans and groans coming from upstairs. She knew Faith long enough by now that it did not bother her when she got all horny after a slay. It was a bit weird that she was currently fucking someone that was supposedly her brother, but Angel had been right there, and their fighting had only made things more intense. For angry sex was some of the best sex ever. Star was pulled from her thoughts as a tiny body ran into her leg. She looked down to see it was Faith's granddaughter Shyann. She smiled at the girl before picking her up.

"Auntie Star!" The young girl said as she hugged her.

"Hello Shy. What have you been up too?" Star asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Faith looked at Angel and smirked. "I knew you would see it my way."

He blinked for a few minutes before his brain clicked back on.

"Alright fine, you win."

"Of course. Just don't expect sex every time," she said before she waved her hand at him, sending him to his own room. She laid on her bed for a while before getting up and going to take a shower. She didn't want the smell of Angel to be all over her. She felt a little bad for letting it get that far. He was like a brother to her. But she needed the release after such a long and stressful patrol. Once out of the shower she changed her clothes and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Star in the kitchen with Shyann.

"Shy. You're not bugging auntie Star are you?"

"Noooooo," she said shaking her head enthusiastically, making her fire engine red hair fly all over the place.

"Na she was being good. But she wanted to know what grandma and uncle Angel had been doing in the hallway," Star said smirking.

"Oh. Ohhhh. Honey look into grammy eyes," Faith said looking into the child's eyes. She then carefully entered her mind and erased the hall scene from the child's memory. "Now then..."

Just then Kris walked into the room.

"Not trying to bash here or anything but being a part of this family is confusing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well who exactly are we related to? Cause all this time I thought Angel was your brother and just now I hear you and him..." Sees Shyann. "Uh upstairs tangoing. It's confusing. Not to mention Cliff and Billy. Are they your brothers... are they not your brothers... it's all confusing."

"Does everyone know we... tangoed?"

"Who tangoed with whom?" Spike asked walking into the kitchen and going over to the fridge to get some blood.

"Faith and Angel." Kris provided.

"Really Kris?"

"What?" she said popping some grapes into her mouth.

Star giggled.

"Don't you be giggling, I know you would tango with them the second you got the chance."

"True, but we are not related."

"Why does everyone find him so attractive? He is a bloody bloke if you ask me," Spike said warming his blood.

"Well no one asked you," Angel said coming into the kitchen fully dressed, and showered, hitting Spike in the back of the head.

"Back to my question. Is he your brother or not?"

"Well, little bit, that really all depends on which of the term brothers are you using here?" Spike said pulling his cup of blood from the microwave.

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a big difference," Faith said.

"Exactly. Do you mean the human term or the vampire?"

"What is the difference?"

"Well the human term means brother by blood, marriage, or adoption. But vampire term is very different. A brother vampire could be a vampire that was turned by the same sire as you. Or a vampire you share a nest with. Like Angelus is my grandfather, as in he sired Drusilla, who become his child, who in turned sired me."

"We prefer to say grandsire though." Angel added in.

"Right. In the vampire world it is not unnatural for sire to fu..."

"Tango!" Faith said trying to cover over the fact that Spike had almost said fuck.

"Right tango with their child, grandchild, or sister/brother vampire."

"Alright. So which is it you two?" Kris asked looking to Faith and Angel.

"To tell you the truth I don't remember," Faith said.

"Well you lived together as humans right?"

"Ya. We had the same dad I think... But that doesn't mean anything. Especially in those times. I mean really I could have been the child of one of his dad's relative that he took in when my real birth parents died," Faith said shaking her head.

"She is right. Even though I am older and was a young boy when Faith was brought into the family. I do know she was brought home as a baby, but like she said, back in those days that meant nothing. For all I know my father could have stolen Faith for his own profit from someone. Which he did once she was older in life," he said darkly.

Faith looked down to the ground, not liking the trip down memory lane. Next thing she knew Star was hugging her.

"Don't worry lover, I won't let anyone touch you like that again."

"Ya pet. If someone wants to have their unwanted way with you they will have to get through us first," Spike said. The others in the kitchen nodded their agreement.

"Thanks guys."

"Of course," Star said softly.

"The fact of the matter is though we don't know if we're blood related. But we grew up together, and were turn not to far apart, just by different vampires," Angel said.

"I have always wondered who turned you Faith," Spike said.

"I don't remember. I know he didn't survive the night Angelus found out about it though."

"Oh really?"

"Ya I came home a few days after Angel had killed the family. When he found out a vampire had turned me in a moment of passion... well the guy paid a heavy price for it. Even though Angel was a new vampire, he was ruthless."

"How you flatter me sis," he said placing a hand over his not beating heart. "Besides no one was allowed to defile my sister, and turn her into a soulless being."

"Didn't you kill your kid sister Angelus?"

"AH that is the common mistake. Angel killed the maid's daughter, who was a child, and the maid, who was about my age. Along with our parents. They also torched the place, so the townspeople just assumed the maid was me, since I was never seen after that night."

"Aye, they really were stupid weren't they sis," Angel said, his accent coming out a bit.

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes simply.

She smiled softly as everyone moved around the kitchen. This was why she still slayed, even though it was dangerous, and why she needed to be hidden from the world. To protect her loved ones by making sure no one found her. Though she wasn't sure why Spike was here, and drinking their blood.

"Spike. What are you doing here?"

"Dru wanted to come visit her crazy cousin and the rest of her family..."

"I'm not crazy! She is!" Star interrupted.

"So I figured I would come visit my favorite grandsire and his lovely sister."

"Try all you want Spike, but this is one slayer who's pants you are not getting into," Faith said.

Star snorted.

Spike frowned and Angel laughed.

"Sorry Spikey," Angel said.

"So what you only fuck guys if they're related to you?" Spike snapped back.

"Hey!" Kris said covering Shyann's ears.

"Asshole," Star said.

"Watch it," Angel growled.

They all spoke at the same time, but Faith, she punched Spike square in the face, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Uh bloody hell woman!" Spike shouted.

"No Spike, I just prefer my men to have dicks," Faith said before walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
